Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge
This is how Gordon confronts Vinnie and Vinnie's challenge goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Script: Announcer: Would Mrs Kyndley please return to the refreshment tent near Track 5. Mrs Kyndley to the refreshment tent... see Percy and Gordon puffing together Crash Bandicoot: Hey, guys. Percy: I can't believe Sir Topham Hatt asked me to do this. There's no way I'm going to win my event. Gordon: Well, I'm going to win mine. Human Rainbow Dash: That's the Gordon I know. Philip: I found the track for the Great Race. Come on, Shooting Star. Follow me. begins to follow Philip, who almost reverses into Vinnie Philip: Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there. Vinnie: Yeah? Well, you'd better look where you're goin', Shorty. Or you may end up being recycled. Crash Bandicoot: Oh no. Not this train again. Gordon: Vinnie I beg your pardon? There's no need to be rude, it was an honest mistake. Yes, Philip can be careless sometimes, but... Vinnie: Oh. His majesty comes to the rescue. Well, how's about you stay out of this, Fancy Pants? Gordon: angrily MY NAME IS SHOOTING STAR!!! Crash Bandicoot: No way, Jose! Shooting Star is better then you, Vinnie. Vinnie: Says the ever-so sleepy trash-talking bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: HEY!! Gaia Everfree will get you for this! Gordon: He's right. Percy: After all, Gordon is the Shooting Star. So you leave our friend alone or I'll... Vinnie: You'll what? Percy: cowering Nothing. Vinnie: That's what I thought. looks at Gordon who shrugs Vinnie: mockingly Okay, Shooting Star. seriously I challenge you to a race. If you win, I leave little Shorty here alone for good. If I win, you give in and give me the chance of winning the Great Race. How does that sound? Crash Bandicoot: Well, go on, Gordon. What's your answer? Percy: Go on, Gordon. Do it for Philip's sake. Gordon: Sighs Fine. I'll do it. Vinnie: Then it's settled. We meet at the starting line at noon. Got it? leaves Crash Bandicoot: Well, let's just hope he doesn't cheat. Philip: You can do it, Shooting Star. I know you can. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Gordon: I'll show him. Later Vinnie: Well, looks like that Big Blue showboat didn't have the skills to show. He was probably afraid I'd win. Axel: Yeah. That big blue scaredy-engine. Gordon: Wrong again, Vinnie. The Flying Scotsman: I hate to go against you, Vinnie, but is there really a need for this? I know Gordon's my brother but... Vinnie: You do want to stop him from taking your fame don't you? Well, then, do as I say, or you're scrap metal. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. He's mean. Plus, I didn't know the Flying Scotsman was on Vinnie's side. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Sounds like Ryan's brother on Sunset's side, Crash. nods and notices that Gaia is behind Human Crash Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. Crash? You might want to look behind you. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Who will I see if I do? shrugs and Human Crash looks behind him Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa! Who are you and who are you helping? Gaia Everfree: My name is Gaia Everfree. And I'm helping Ryan and my friends. Gordon: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, guys. Let me tell you the rules. Crash and Gaia Everfree listen to him as he explain the rules Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who is the girl Human Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Twilight. I think it's my plant manipulating friend named Gaia Everfree. Matau T. Monkey: Gaia Everfree? points to the girl with the blue hair and Human Crash smiles Crash Bandicoot (EG): I might known that I've seen you as Gloriosa Daisy before. But, I can't remember why. Crash Bandicoot: And more than anything, noooo cheating! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. looks down and sees that Gordon hasn't notice that he has cheated by putting mud on the track to keep him at bay Vinnie: himself No way he'll win now. Crash Bandicoot: On your marks, get set, go! takes off but Gordon struggles to move Crash Bandicoot (EG): Hey! Vinnie cheated, Gaia. Crash made the rules. Vinnie: laughs Gordon: Come on, wheels. Don't fail me now. pulls out a water gun and sprays the mud away Gordon: away Thanks for that. Crash Bandicoot: You're welcome! starts to catch up to Vinnie Vinnie: behind him What the? Gordon: singing Ho! I'm gonna take you down!~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ho! He's gonna take ya down!~ Gordon: Ho! I'm gonna take you down!~ Down, down, down~ Vinnie: Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Rothbart: Ho-ah! He's here to take you out!~ Vinnie: Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Take you out!~ Gordon: I'm not about to let you win~ So get out of my way~ Think you've got me beat~ But I'm here to stay~ Big, brave and strong, yeah~ I'll take you down~ Not so tough now that you're in my town~ All of the times my team's lost before~ Not about to give up~ I'm only bringing in more~ I can smell your fear~ I can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money~ Cause you're losing this bet~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Shooting Star!~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Shooting Star!~ appears on Vinnie and starts to sing with Rothbart Rothbart and Ryvine Sparkle: Talk a little too much for a train that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Vinnie's crew and he has a reputation~ Every little moment is about his education~ Put your ear to the ground, listen to that sound~ You're like a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ Fall down~ About to fall down (fall down)~ Hit the ground~ You've got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Vinnie!~ You've got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Vinnie!~ Gordon: Pressure's on, you know I'm gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that I defeat you~ Vinnie, prepare yourself, cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Rothbart and Ryvine Sparkle: Pressure's on~ You know he's gonna take you~ Step aside now before he has to break you~ Shunothing Star, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Gordon: Take it up to the top~ Cause I know I can win~ Vinnie: Maybe you should just stop~ Cause I've seen you give in~ Gordon: I believe in myself~ And I've got what it takes~ Ryvine, Rothbart, both Crashs and Gaia Everfree: And he's not gonna stop~ Vinnie: I cannot wait till this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Gordon: And when this race is finally over~ I'll find out just what he's done~ Crash Bandicoot: Ryan F-Freeman: Rothbart: Gaia Everfree: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan